


Black Cat

by hybrid_bpv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Developing Relationship, Kitten!AU, Kitten!Natasha, Other, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybrid_bpv/pseuds/hybrid_bpv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitten!AU. Natasha is a baby kitten, orphaned. She's tiny, malnourished - starving. </p><p>Clint meets her on the way home from work, after a bad day. The sky throws a bucket over them. He decides to take her home. Just for ONE day - to give her ONE meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why I wrote this? I haven't written actual legit fics in a long time, so excuse me if it's not as good :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Clint Barton huffed out a deep breath as he stepped off the bus and made his way back home through the rain. Of all the times, he'd forget his umbrella today? His supervisor, Coulson, had just given him gentle reminder that the report for the previous month was due at the end of this week, Kate being on maternity leave. He still had his lunch, untouched, clutched tightly against his coat as he made speedy strides.

 

The rain was soaking through his layers. He shivered at the chill on his skin. _Damn work!_ He huffed out again. Clint was never good at people. He was diagnosed with Anti-social personality disorder during his years in school. He was always the odd one out. _Damn Kate and her child!_ From a distance, there was a faint mewl behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was like he had heard it before. Maybe it sounded like his own cry - his own _pathetic_ sob, when he was bullied and crying in the toilets. _Keep moving, Barton._

 

The noise sounded again, this time, a little louder. Clint turned around, and amidst the splattering of droplets on the floor, there was a tiny, black cat, shivering like he did. Its fur was soaked. It was obviously malnourished. Its green eyes stared directly at him. Clint ignored it and continued walking. The tiny kitten gave him another mewl, running and brushing its side against his shoe weakly. 

 

"What do you want?" He muttered, annoyed. The kitten stared longingly at his sandwich, as if understanding his words. "You want this?" Clint lifted his bag a bit, raising an eyebrow. The kitten gave him a small yelp. He pondered for a while before opening the bag and reaching in, ripping off a small piece of bread and feeding the cat. It seemed to be grateful, using its small tongue and licking his hand.

 

Perhaps this was the warmest touch Clint had in a while. He stood up, astonished, and started walking again. The cat just followed him, occasionally brushing against him as its short legs worked as fast as they could, trying to keep up with his speed.

 

The sky grew darker. Raindrops were heavier, colder, the wind started to howl against him.

 

"Okay, buddy." He stopped and turned to the cat while smiling sadly. "You're probably an orphan, right? So am I. You're coming home with me, getting a nice meal, and then you're leaving." He scooped the cat up with his free hand and walked quickly.


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the kitten was so dirty and cold, Clint decides to give it a bath. He soon realises that they are similar, and she bonds with him.

Clint wrapped the tiny animal in a small towel as soon as he stepped into his apartment. He shed his soaking clothes, discarding them into a waste basket as he turned on the tap for a nice, hot bath. The kitten fumbled with the fabric, jumping out and joining him in the bathroom. "Don't get too attached." He picked up the cat and faced it towards himself. _A girl._ She really was tiny, no bigger than the length of his palm. Her dark fur was soft, drenched from the rain. She had beautiful jade green eyes that were so innocent and pure when she looked at him. "Let's call you… Natasha."

 

She purred in response, rubbing her head against his palm, as if happy with her name.

 

"You cold?" He quirked an eyebrow up. Clint felt happier than he ever was this past month. The month of April was just rain and work and rain and more work. This tiny kitten brought a warmth in his heart. "You sure _feel_ cold." He held her snuggly in his hand, afraid that she might drop. "Let's get you in the bath. You'll feel better."

 

He tested the water with his elbow. It was just a tad bit too hot. He turned on the tap for cold water before putting Natasha in the sink, stretching upwards and yawning. She mirrored, arching her back and yawning. "Yeah, baby?" He laughed as he picked her up again. "Come on." He stepped into the bath slowly, carefully bringing her in with himself, and easing his butt and lower half in. The hot water soothed his tired muscles. They weren't worn out, per say, just tired. 

 

He was just mentally and physically tired.

 

He did this job because he was _good_ at it. He could form reports, predictions like no-one else could with just a glimpse of data. And it didn't require much human interaction. People annoyed Clint. They were so stupid and frustrating most of the time. They talk about things that they didn't need to talk about - things that didn't need to be mentioned. Like yesterday, old Stevie pointed out that there was a post-it note on Clint's cup of morning coffee. _No shit._ He thought to himself. _That's why I put it there, so I wouldn't forget._ And too often, in the office, the ladies would cling. He knew his charm. _The lone-wolf thing. Ladies love it._ Too bad Clint wasn't looking for anything in particular.

 

Clint brought his hands down slowly, gently placing Natasha on the surface of the water. She liked it, paddling with her teensy paws. "Yeah? Me too."

 

He reached for the soap, forming a thick lather in his hands and working on his arms and back. _How long was it since your last bath?_ Natasha swam towards him, nuzzling against his stomach. "You wanna scrub too?" He quickly washed himself off before scooping her into his hands.

 

His thumbs stroked her head, soothing her soft, downy fur. She purred and leaned into his touch. He trailed his hands along her body and checked for fleas and ticks. _Should've done that before bringing her home, Barton._ He dipped her into the water again before placing her in the space on the shelf next to his bottles. He quickly slid his head in the water, pouring shampoo in his hair and scrubbing.

 

Apparently, Natasha didn't like to be away from him.

 

She pounced right in the water, landing with the splash, struggling to keep herself afloat. Clint quickly spooned her out as she coughed and spluttered. "You're one naughty kitten." 

 

He dipped his head back into the water and washed away all the remaining foam and lather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, please leave me kudos/comments/subscribe to the story? eheheheh. Hope you enjoyed it (: xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As per usual, your feedback is always appreciated! Please leave some kudos/comments/subscribe? Hope you enjoyed it (: xx


End file.
